


Steamy (Larry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, club, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's best mate, Zayn, drags him to the club, where Harry finds himself drooling over the sexy brunette (male) stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

When Harry walked into the club that night, he didn’t really expect much. All he was focused on was getting drunk and forgetting all about his worries at home. He just wanted to get pissed. He wasn’t looking for any guys to shag, really. Not when he first came in, anyways.

Zayn had dragged him here, claiming he needed to blow off some steam after a long week at work. He went straight for the bar and his curly haired friend followed, both of them filling up the last two bar stools.

Zayn ordered a couple of drinks and passed one to Harry, who knocked it back in an instant, liking the feel of the burn down his throat. Zayn smirked and swallowed his own. “You need to chill out with your job, mate. You’re overworking yourself,” Zayn told him as he ordered another round of drinks.

“Yeah well work means money, and there’s never enough of that in my pocket,” Harry grumbled. Zayn chuckled and smacked him on the shoulder. They had been best friends since high school and it was always nice to have each other.

“Start saving up instead of wasting it all on useless shit. I swear, your house looks like a fucking yard sale. You have to control yourself,” Zayn laughed, tipping back his drink. “So what are your plans for tonight?”

“Get hammered, then go home and sob alone in my lonely bed of loneliness,” Harry said dramatically, to which Zayn rolled his eyes.

“You’re a twat,” he chuckled, his crooked smile plastering his face.

“I’m your favorite twat,” Harry argued, leaning over to peck his best friend on the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, I guess,” Zayn snickered, twisting around in his seat to look at the jumping and dancing crowd behind him. He scanned it for a few moments before a smile lit up his face.

“Hey look, the stripper’s,” he said brightly, pointing to the other side of the room.

Harry turned around to see a large platform with poles and stage lights being illuminated on it. Loud music began to play, probably a part of this act, and the crowd turned their attention to the stage. Two women stepped out, dressed in skimpy clothing and stilettos. Zayn’s mouth dropped as they made their way to the poles on both corners of the stage.

Harry huffed and swivelled back around in his seat. “Not cool, mate,” he grumbled, waving the bartender over and ordering a beer. He was sure Zayn had made Harry turn around because there would be something interesting like men on that stage. Zayn knew Harry was gay.

“I don’t plan the show Harry. Can’t you just enjoy it anyways?” Zayn groaned, annoyed by Harry’s bad mood. Harry turned back around and pointed a finger at Zayn, ready to argue, when suddenly, another spotlight lit up the stage and a new figure stepped out of the darkness.

An average-height man stepped out into the spotlight, wearing a tight white, soiled tank top and fireman pants, red suspenders hanging at his sides. The man was wearing a fireman helmet and was smiling mysteriously as he stepped over to the pole, grabbing it with one hand and twirling around it.

Harry was mesmerized.

“That’s more like it,” Harry growled, and Zayn snickered at his mood swing. Suddenly, he payed no attention to his best mate. All that mattered was the gorgeous boy on stage. Harry’s mouth dropped when he began to shake his hips to the beat of the music, right in the centre of the stage.

“Holy shit,” Harry whimpered, clutching his glass tightly in his hand. “Zayn do you see him? Do you?” he asked frantically, slapping his friend’s arm repeatedly with the back of his free one. “He’s a fucking _fireman_ Zayn!”

“Yeah, and she’s got the fucking fittest body I’ve ever seen in my life,” Zayn gushed, admiring the blonde girl to the left of the stage.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry groaned, his breath hitching when the boy threw his head back and ran his fingers through his soft brown hair.

Both boys stared at the trio of strippers as they performed their routine, dancing and smiling and grinding on the poles set up for them until the spotlights turned off and they disappeared from the stage, much to the dismay of the audience in the club. Zayn turned around and ordered another drink, not being too fazed. Harry, however, found himself staring longingly at the spot in which the feather-haired boy had been dancing just a moment ago.

“I need him. Fuck, I need him,” Harry whined, turning to Zayn with an exasperated look. “How do I get backstage? Do you think I could sneak back there?”

“Harry, there is a much easier way to get him alone,” Zayn stated, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry looked at Zayn with a frantic look, and Zayn was surprised by the intense desire behind Harry’s eyes. “What do you mean?” Harry asked. “How?”

“They offer private shows. They’re quite pricey though,” Zayn shrugged, taking another long sip of his drink. Harry’s eyes widened and he was acutely aware of the bulge in his pants as he jumped out of his seat. “That eager?” Zayn teased, pointing to his obvious boner. Harry simply gaped at him.

“I need him,” he whimpered, staring at Zayn with pathetic desperation. “Did you /see/ him?”

Zayn nodded and chuckled, tapping Harry’s shoulder. “Just your type, mate,” he snickered when Harry’s eyes suddenly widened.

“What if he’s straight? What if-“

“Relax, Harry. A show is a show. You’re a customer. I’m sure you’re not the first bloke who’ll want a show from him,” Zayn reassured him as he grabbed his arm, tugging him up. “C’mon, let’s get you a reservation,”

Harry was nervous. His stomach hurt and he was a little shaky, but he needed to get that boy alone. Zayn led him to the back of the room where a couple of security guards were standing.

“It’s like you’ve done this before,” Harry grumbled to his best mate, glancing around this unknown part of the bar. Zayn simply winked at him. He definitely had.

“We’re here to make a reservation,” Zayn spoke confidently, to which the security guard nodded.

“Which girl? The blonde or the brunette?” he asked, raising his eyes to meet Zayn’s. “Will it be for two?”

“Actually, we’re here for the bloke,” Zayn corrected. “And it’s just for him,” he added, shoving Harry slightly in front of him.

“Okay. Are you paying cash?” the man asked, and Zayn nodded. Harry didn’t have enough cash for this. He turned to Zayn, his face in a frown, but the older boy was already tugging a load of bills out of his wallet. “You owe me,” he muttered, handing the cash to the bouncer. Harry simply stared at Zayn before tackling him into a hug.

“Thank you so much,” he thanked him, nuzzling his face into Zayn’s neck. “Thank you thank you thank you,” he chanted, making Zayn laugh.

“Alright, alright. Now go on! Enjoy yourself. Come meet me back down here when you’re done, I’ll be waiting here.”

Harry nodded before following a man down a hallway. He was sweating a bit from nerves, his breath heavy. They stopped at the third door on the left, the hallway eerily quiet. Perhaps the walls were sound proof. He was almost positive the rooms would be occupied.

The man opened the door for Harry and waited until he was inside to speak. “You’ve got one hour,” he said gruffly before shutting the door on Harry. Confused, he slowly turned around to see the man he’d been drooling over for the past half hour, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, still wearing the same outfit. When he first saw Harry, his eyes widened for a split second before he regained his composure, smirking.

“Ah, starting off my shift with a bloke. This is guaranteed to be a good night,” he growled, winking at Harry. He stood up, the curly haired boy standing inches above him in height, and approached him with a dark glint in his eyes.

“You.. What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked unsurely, a bit intimidated by the confident man in front of him all of a sudden.

The man approached Harry and pressed his body against the taller one, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“Means that I don’t get many guys in here. I prefer guys though,” he whispered, rolling his hips once against Harry’s. “Now sit down, I’ll give you what you payed for. My name’s Louis by the way. They usually call me Steamy, but you can call me Louis.”

“Harry,” the boy introduced himself.

Harry’s breath hitched as the man grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the chair in the centre of the room. He shoved Harry onto it and straddled his lap, one arm wrapping around the boy’s neck. “What do you want to see?” Louis whispered, running his free hand along Harry’s cheekbone.

“Everything,” Harry blurted without thinking, sighing when the man chuckled breathily. “I mean, whatever you show people that usually come in here. I don’t really know,” he rectified in a small voice, not really knowing what he was saying. With the stripper sitting on his lap, Harry definetely couldn’t think straight.

“Well, that routine’s a little boring. I think we could change it up a bit,” Louis winked, standing up again. Harry whined at the space between them again and reached out for him, causing Louis to smirk.

“Come back,” Harry croaked, clearing his throat when he realized his voice sounded fucked. Louis simply smiled at Harry and started swaying his hips slowly. “Make me” he whispered, shooting Harry a wink.

“Actually, keep doing that for now,” Harry growled. He gripped the edge of his seat, watching in amazement as Louis ran a hand through his hair (he took off the helmet during his performance) and did a full circle, his hips swaying the entire way around.

Harry whimpered and leant back in his chair, trying his hardest not to palm himself through his jeans. He was achingly hard, but he didn’t know if it was a normal thing for a person to simply masturbate directly in front of Louis while he was performing. Especially on a private session. It seemed a bit… Rude.

Louis untucked his shirt from the waistline of his pants and slipped it over his head, revealing an exceptional pair of biceps and a beautiful torso with a nice chest tattoo. “Wow,” Harry mumbled, unashamed of his staring.

Louis winked at Harry and ran his hands up his torso as he danced, smiling at Harry and giving him sexy looks to which Harry couldn’t help but whine. “Louis, fuck,” he groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

“You are gorgeous mate. Have you ever considered stripping? It’s good money,” Louis joked. He shuffled over to Harry and sat in his lap again, grinding down against him. Harry groaned, keeping his hands by his side. “You can touch, sweetheart. You’re paying for this. You can do whatever you want,” Louis reminded him.

Harry moaned in response and hesitantly brought his hands up to Louis’ neck, digging his fingers in the flesh gently as Louis rocked his hips into Harry’s.

“You’re a shy one, aren’t ya?” Louis teased, running one hand down Harry’s torso. “I don’t often get shy ones. Never do. I like them though,” he smirked, focusing on rotating his hips against Harry’s.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked, his voice low and hesitant. Louis blushed. He actually blushed.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever been asked that since I stated working here,” Louis mumbled, cupping Harry’s cheeks with his hands.

“Was that… Weird?” Harry frowned, feeling a bit embarassed. “I’m sorry, I just really don’t know what to do right now-“

“No, I meant nobody has ever asked me if I was okay with it before kissing me,” Louis whispered, smiling at Harry.

“Well can I?” Harry stammered, biting his bottom lip. Louis nodded, his tongue trailing along his lips before leaning in. His parted lips met Harry’s in a heated kiss. It was like the kiss flicked a switch inside of both of them, and they suddenly wanted more.

Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth and raised his hands to grip the boy’s cheeks, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle. Louis groaned and started grinding his hips into Harry’s again, causing both boys to get extremely hard.

“Does… Does this usually happen during private sessions?” Harry panted when they both parted to catch their breaths. “How far do you usually go?”

“All the way,” Louis confessed, kissing Harry again. He licked into Harry’s mouth, and both boys were driving each other insane. Harry’s hips ground up to meet Louis with every roll of his own, and they were both quite handsy.

“So you won’t remember me after I leave, right?” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, regretting having asked right after the words left his mouth. He felt Louis’ body stiffen for a second before resuming with the snogging, leaving the question unanswered.

“I don’t usually do this, but you’re shy and nervous and quite intriguing. I want you to fuck me,” Louis muttered against Harry’s lips when they both pulled away for breath a few minutes later. “I want you to make _me_ feel good tonight sweetheart.”

Harry pulled away completely from Louis, staring him dead in the eye. “You… Want me to fuck you?” he whispered, swallowing thickly when his cock twitched in his pants. Louis nodded and leant forward to touch his forehead to Harry’s. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

“Well we better get you out of these then, Mr. Fireman. Oh sorry, Steamy, was it?” Harry winked, making fun of Louis’ nickname.

“Hey, I didn’t choose my stripper name. My boss did,” Louis argued, a cheeky smirk on his face as Harry fumbled with the waistline of his pants.

“Sure he did,” Harry laughed, pushing Louis’ pants down to his ankles. Louis crawled off of his lap and kicked off his pants before getting on his knees and unbuckling Harry’s belt. “Got to take you out of your clothes as well,” he whispered cheekily.

“May as well suck me off while you’re down there,” Harry suggested, and Louis looked up at him with dark eyes.

“Of course,” he replied in a cheery voice. Harry sat up a bit so that Louis could pull his pants down, taking his briefs off with them.

Harry simply watched as Louis knelt between his legs once his jeans and briefs were off, leaning down and sticking out his tongue to run it slowly and gently down Harry’s shaft. Harry moaned loudly and his back arched off of the chair at the feeling.

Harry’s fingers instantly wound through Louis’ hair, tugging lightly. Louis felt so good already. He was going so slow though. So painfully slow. His fingers dug into the bare skin of Harry’s thigh, definitely leaving marks.

“Too… too slow,” Harry spat out, trying as hard as he possibly could not to start moaning because he knew that as soon as he would let himself go, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He would lose control over himself.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth?” Louis asked when he pulled off for a second, replacing his mouth with one hand. “I know you want to. And you can. This is your money, and it’s your hour. Do whatever you want baby.”

Harry pursed his lips and bucked his hips into Louis’ hand. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he explained in a gravelly voice, and Louis felt overwhelmed. Harry was too good to him. Too good for him.

“Harry, it’s my job. You payed for me to do what you want. It’s alright,” he explained, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Harry didn’t argue with him. He thought that might make the situation harder on Louis. He merely nodded and took a deep breath as Louis took his cock in his mouth again. He peered up at Harry, his blue eyes dark and filled with lust as he waited.

Harry closed his eyes and wove his fingers through Louis’ hair, holding his head in place. He slowly thrusted his hips into Louis’ skilled mouth, careful not to go too hard. Even though Louis had said it was alright, Harry knew that there were some parts of this that Louis didn’t like. He could see it in his eyes. Louis, just like any other human being, still had feelings, and Harry respected that.

He couldn’t say he didn’t like Louis’ job though. Louis was exceptionally good at it. With every thrust, Harry would feel the tight warmth of the stripper’s throat and it felt _so good_ around his cock, especially when he choked a little bit.

“Louis, ‘m gonna cum soon,” Harry whimpered, lowering one of his hands to Louis’ cheek to brush the tears from his eyes. “Am I hurting you? Louis, tell me if I hurt you,” Harry fretted before thrusting up into Louis’ mouth once again.

Louis ignored his questions and sucked harder. He knew Harry was close. His voice was higher pitched and his legs were tense. Louis held Harry’s hips down to bob his head properly, sucking harshly on the tip to help him reach his peak.

It was when Louis’ watery eyes looked up to lock with Harry’s that he lost it. Harry shouted Louis’ name as he came in Louis’ mouth, his legs stiffening and his hands gripping tightly onto the seat. Louis swallowed the whole load expertly without missing a drop, which caused Harry to groan loudly. “Oh God,” Harry growled.

After a few moments to catch his breath, watching the cheeky glint in Louis’ eye, Harry was so turned on again that he pounced on the feather-haired boy, pushing him down onto his back and straddling his waist. Louis was breathless and he looked properly fucked already.

“Whoa,” he croaked, his voice hoarse and raspy. Harry couldn’t help leaning down and kissing him hard, slipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth and rubbing their crotches together.

“Round two already. Wow, you really could be a stripper,” Louis joked when Harry leaned down to pepper his neck with open mouthed kisses. Louis’ hands trailed down Harry’s back, pulling the final piece of clothing between them over the younger boys head.

“Would you come watch me?” Harry smirked, raising his head from Louis’ neck to watch his reaction. Louis smiled crookedly and ran a hand up Harry’s torso, lingering at the tattoos on his collarbone.

“Mmm, perhaps. I’d probably pay for a private session as well,” he said cheekily, winking at Harry.

“Maybe I’ll be able to afford a private room with a bed,” Harry said, glancing around the nearly empty room. Louis giggled. “That might be nice,” he muttered before pulling Harry down for another long, heated kiss. The boys’ lips moved together as their hands roamed their bodies hungrily, lust taking over their minds.

“Do you have lube?” Harry asked when Louis shifted to leave a trail of kisses and nibbles along Harry’s neck.

“Yeah, lube and condoms are on the bathroom counter.” Louis pointed to the small room to their left and Harry scampered to collect what they needed. Louis was left alone, eager and desperate, and he realized he’d never wanted a customer as much as he wanted Harry.

Harry got on his knees at Louis’ feet and he smiled softly as he looked at the panting boy. “I’m gonna prep you, alright?” he warned softly, grabbing the bottle of lube and opening it.

“No, it’s alright. Don’t waste any time,” Louis mumbled, spreading his legs wider as he looked down at Harry. “Come on darling, just fuck me. Don’t worry, I’ll adjust.”

“No Louis,” Harry protested as he slicked his fingers up with lube before teasing one finger around Louis’ hole. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, as he slowly pushed one finger inside, making both boys moan. Louis was tighter than Harry expected.

“Fuck, you’re so right,” Harry cussed. He pumped his first finger slowly, working his way up past the first knuckle. Louis winced, and his walls clenched momentarily before he reminded himself to relax.

“You alright?” Harry stressed when his whole finger was inside of Louis, pumping slowly. “Ready for a second one?” he asked when Louis nodded.

Louis whined at the feeling and it was so hot Harry moaned a little. God, Louis was so hot. Everything about him was wonderful. Louis had his mouth open and his eyes shut, his head thrown back in pleasure. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he grunted between every pump or twist of his fingers.

“You’re beautiful. So sexy, so perfect,” he growled, leaning down to press a kiss on Louis’ stomach as he kept pumping his fingers into him. Louis moaned and his legs stiffened when Harry scissored his fingers inside of Louis.

“Do that again,” the boy choked out, lifting his head to watch Harry.

“You like that?” Harry asked, smiling cheekily when Louis choked out a yes in response. Harry scissored his fingers again and watched as Louis’ back arched off the bed in pleasure.

“ _Moremoremore_ ,” Louis begged, his voice frantic.

Harry repeated the gesture a few more times, basking in the way Louis moaned and shouted his name whenever he spread his fingers into the smaller boy. Soon enough, Louis was gripping Harry’s hair, holding his head close to his. “More, more,” he whimpered. “Harry, I need you.”

“Alright. Here, keep stretching yourself while I put the condom on,” Harry said, pulling his fingers out and watching in amazement as Louis’ replaced them. He fucked himself on his fingers, watching Harry with desperation. The curly haired boy made sure to be quick as he opened the package and rolled on the condom, slicking himself up with a coat of lube.

He shuffled back closer to Louis and settled himself between his legs, gently grabbing Louis’ wrist and pulling it away from his reddened hole, causing the smaller boy to whimper at the emptiness. Harry soon nudged the tip of his dick against the ring of muscle, leaning down to kiss the corner of Louis’ lips before pushing in.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Harry mumbled, and Louis did as told. He locked his ankles above Harry’s bum and wrapped his arms around his neck. They made brief eye contact before Harry leaned down to press kisses to his jawline and gently nudged in.

Louis’ eyes screwed shut when Harry slowly entered him and his fingernails dug into Harry’s biceps, trying to cope with the unfamiliar feeling. It was usually girls requesting him for the night. He was the one fucking, not the one getting fucked. Even when men came in they usually liked to bottom. Only on the rare occasion did Louis bottom, and it was usually only with men he had been in relationships with.

“Oh gosh, it’s been a while,” Louis growled, burying his face into the crook of Harry’s neck as he adjusted.

Harry cupped the back of Louis’ neck, restraining himself from pounding into Louis. “S’okay, I’ll go slow,” he reassured Louis.

“No, don’t hold yourself back because of me. You paid, you do what you want,” Louis said sternly, to which Harry scoffed, pushing a bit further in.

“I’m alright with this, I want this,” Harry mumbled, and Louis just pulled him down for a kiss as he started a steady rhythm. Louis met him halfway every thrust, moaning at how deep Harry could go. He was so big and Louis loved it.

“Fuck, Harry,” he moaned, trailing his hands around Harry’s shoulders to grab onto his back. “You feel so good, so huge. Keep going,” he groaned, squeezing his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Say my name, Lou. I want to hear you say my name,” Harry muttered, speeding up his thrusts a little bit. Louis moaned and ran his hands down Harry’s back, his nails scratching the flesh. He grabbed Harry’s arse and squeezed it, making the younger moan as he continued rocking his hips.

“Harry,” Louis moaned loudly in Harry’s ear, his muscles clenching around the curly-haired boy. “Harry, you’re so big. Fuck, you’re amazing, so huge,” he moaned breathily, causing Harry to growl deep in his throat.

“I’m close,” Louis warned after a few more deep thrust.

Harry nodded and grabbed Louis’ legs, forcing them to unwrap from around him. He spread them farther apart, bending them towards his chest to get a new angle. Harry pressed his chest against Louis’, forcing his legs on either side of his torso as he leaned down to catch Louis’ lips in a kiss. He sped up his thrusts, desperate for a release that he knew was extremely close.

Harry’s thrusts were quick and sloppy, growing desperate. Louis was a mess, groaning and writhing against the floor. “Fuck,” he cursed. “I’m almost there Harry.”

“Come on, Louis. I’m not cumming until you do. Come for me,” he groaned raspily in Louis’ ear, causing the older boy to shudder as his orgasm overtook him. His load shot all over his and Harry’s chests with a shout of Harry’s name.

Harry followed suit, thrusting slowly through his orgasm as he came. When he pulled out, Louis winced at the emptiness so he replaced the other boys cock with two of his own fingers, pumping slowly while they caught their breath.

“Are you trying to give yourself another orgasm?” Harry mumbled distractedly, shifting his weight so that he was laying down on his side, watching Louis intently. The older boy simply turned around to look at him with a dazed look.

“No, I’ll get that in an hour. You’re just so big it feels so strange now. I just need a minute,” Louis grinned, focusing on fingering himself. Harry enjoyed watching him. He was down to one finger now, just barely pushing in.

“Never actually seen anybody do that before,” Harry pointed out, smiling teasingly at Louis. “Did I actually fuck you so hard that you need to wind yourself down?” he asked, wanting to hear Louis say it again.

“Yeah, you should be flattered,” he replied cheekily, shooting Harry a wink.

Louis pulled his finger out after a minute or so and laid on his back, turning his head to look at Harry. “How the fuck am I supposed to give a proper lap dance when I can’t feel my arse,” he complained, and a cheeky smile appeared on Harry’s face.

“Should’ve thought of that before you asked me to fuck you,” Harry chuckled, pushing himself off of the floor with a grunt as he stood up. He spotted the helmet Louis had come into the room with and placed it on his head. He swayed his hips in a playful imitation of Louis himself on stage, causing both boys to crack up.

“You’re so cute,” Louis cooed, getting up and waddling over to his uniform. He pulled his pants back on, suspenders included, before slipping on the white tee shirt.

“This is going to be such a horrible night,” Louis moaned as he walked across the room to stand in front Harry, leaning up to grab his helmet off of Harry’s head. Harry smirked and went around the room collecting his clothes and pulling then on.

“At least you’ll remember me.”

“Yeah, as a pain in my arse. Literally,” Louis chuckled, watching as the other boy bent down to slip his boots on.

“It was nice meeting you,” Harry said when he stood straight again. “You’re definitely more than a pretty face.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that because most blokes and girls who come in here don’t seem to realize that I have feelings as well. Thank you,” Louis said genuinely, turning to look at Harry with a sincere smile.

Harry just shrugged, his green eyes meeting Louis’. “My pleasure.”

A loud bang on the door startled them both. Harry jumped a little bit, his eyes widening as he turned to Louis in alarm. “That means your time’s up,” Louis muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh,” Harry murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets and casting his eyes downwards, unsure of what exactly to do with himself. “Well, thanks for… This,” he cleared his throat and trailed off, feelig a bit awkward now that their time was up. What was he supposed to do? Tip Louis? Just walk out? Exchange numbers? He wished the encounter would end with the latter.

“Come back anytime. Really. Maybe next time we could have a drink after my show,” Louis mumbled, keeping his distance. Harry nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. “I’d like that,” he muttered in response.

“Good,” Louis smiled, before a loud knock interrupted them again. “I gotta go. Bye, Harry. See you soon,” Louis said, turning around and heading to the door.

“Bye Steamy,” Harry teased, winking when Louis turned around to shoot him a dirty look and smiling faintly before walking out, leaving the curly haired boy alone again.

Harry stared at the door for a second, his hands in his pockets and a faint smile on his face. He stayed there for a few long minutes before deciding to leave the room and go find Zayn again.

Zayn was exactly where he said he’d be when the younger boy walked out. He looked up when Harry reached the table, his face filled with curiosity as he jumped out of his seat to question him. “Oh Harry, you have the worst case of sex hair ever. How was he?” Zayn asked, flicking a few of Harry’s messy curls.

“Amazing,” Harry replied eerily, sitting down at the bar and smiling at his friend. “He wants me to come back again soon,” he added, to which Zayn smirked and nudged his shoulder.

“Whoa, Harry’s loosening up. That’s more like it.”

“If anyone’s loosened up right now it’s him,” Harry said, and after a few seconds, Zayn finally processed what he meant and burst into laughter. He was clapping his hands together as he rocked back and forth, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath again.

“I’m not even joking. He had to finger himself after I fucked him because he was gaping,” Harry added, causing Zayn to laugh at him some more.

“Fuck Haz, you were really into it,” he snickered, to which Harry smirked.

“Of course I was _into it_ ,” he muttered with a wink.

“Cheeky, cheeky boy,” Zayn giggled, smacking Harry on the back. “Let’s go mate. We need to get you rested properly for your next visit.”

Harry chuckled, but followed Zayn out the door, wondering what could possibly be in store for him next time he showed up at this club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-written by soya.

“How much for the entire night?” Harry asked frantically as he stood in front of the bouncer of the club. The man was about Harry’s height but twice his size and was eyeing him suspiciously. Harry felt extremely intimidated as he held his wallet out, waiting for an answer. 

The man pointed behind him to a small poster pinned to the wall and Harry squinted his eyes to read the small grid. He found the cost for one night for Louis and his eyes bugged out a bit at the string of numbers before him. 

“Christ,” Harry mumbled, pulling out a large sum of pounds and handing the correct amount to the middle-aged man. 

“Who are you booking?” the man asked. 

“Louis,” Harry mumbled, but the man looked confused. “Steamy,” he corrected. Recognition flashed in the man’s eyes as he nodded. 

The man counted the money twice, making sure it was the right amount before carefully placing it in a metal box and motioning Harry to follow him. He led Harry down a familiar corridor that he’d walked down just about a month ago, the last time he came to the club and saw Louis for the first time. 

He had just finished watching another one of Louis’ mesmerizing performances. This time it was a solo act and he was wearing only a very small pair of booty shorts that accentuated his curves perfectly. Harry was practically drooling the entire time; particularly because he knew he’d see Louis later on. 

He walked quickly behind the bulky man, eager to see Louis again after all this time. He hoped Louis would still remember him, wouldn’t think of Harry as just another one of his customers. He didn’t want to feel generalized like that. He knew Louis got plenty of customers (of course he did looking like  _that_ ) but he still had hope. Louis seemed surprised by the turn out of their last appointment. He seemed shocked, as if the entire situation had somehow been new to him. So when the bouncer opened the door to Louis’ room - the same as the last time - Harry had no idea what to expect. 

“Alright Steamy, bloke here bought you out for the entire night. I’ll be at the door like usual, yeah? If you need a break just let me know.” He poked his head through the door to speak to Louis, speaking in a stern tone that was probably supposed to intimidate Harry, but surprisingly it didn’t. “Stay safe and enjoy your night.” 

“My name’s Louis,” the stripper muttered under his breath as the bouncer slammed the door shut. He had his back to the door but stood up from his chair wearing only his blue booty shorts and faked a smile before turning to Harry. 

Harry smiled faintly. “And I’m Harry,” he said quietly, taking a deep breath and hoping Louis would remember him. He didn’t know if he could handle it if Louis didn’t because he had barely stopped anticipating the day he’d see Louis again. 

“I was talking to the bouncer, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound rude. I just– Wait, it’s you. Harry? Wow.” Louis just stared at him, his mouth open as he eyed Harry from head to toe. He was in shock. He couldn’t believe Harry was back. 

“Harry,” he whispered faintly, eyes trailing back up to Harry’s face. “You… Dammit, you came back,” he said in a tone filled with shock, and Harry took a hesitant step closer. “I can’t believe it.”

“Well I’m here so you better believe it,” Harry grinned, looking down at the ground as he chaffed his foot across the carpet nervously. 

“Why are you here? And for the entire night? God, that’s so much money Harry,” Louis said in disbelief, shaking his head. 

“That’s why it took me so long, I guess,” Harry shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pocket and making sure not to look Louis in the eye. “Was saving up so I could afford it,” he added after a pause. 

“Oh Harry,” Louis sighed, covering his face with his hands. “That’s ridiculous. You could have just asked about me and we could have hopefully somehow met up, but you’ve gone through so much trouble. You’re ridiculous.” 

Louis was trying hard not to smile.

“You… You would’ve said yes?” Harry murmured shyly, peeking up to glance at Louis’ face to make sure he was serious. 

Louis blushed and bit his bottom lip, looking down to avoid Harry’s piercing glare. “Of course I would have. I mean at least I’d be properly dressed and I wouldn’t feel so filthy. The last place I want to spend a lovely evening with you is in this ratty old room.” 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat at Louis’ words. This was the first time he’d ever seen Louis unconfident, seeming ashamed of what he did. He hated it. 

“Come back to mine,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

“To yours?” Louis repeated, his voice barely audible as he processed the words. 

“Yeah, please.” 

“I don’t know, babe. It’s sweet of you to offer but I couldn’t intrude like that,” Louis muttered. He felt so naked and vulnerable right now in front of Harry. 

“Louis, I invited you. You wouldn’t intrude. Please,” he said softly, and Louis bit his bottom lip, considering the idea.

“I can’t go to your place like this, I look like… I look like a fucking hooker,” Louis murmured, ashamed.

“Then get changed Lou. I can wait. We have all night.” Harry offered Louis a shy smile and Louis blushed brighter red before nodding. 

“Alright,” he muttered. “I suppose.”

Harry smiled and watched as Louis hurried to the small bathroom, swinging the door shut behind him. He let himself look around the room, taking in the familiar scenery. He spotted the single chair in the middle of the room and remembered the first time he came here and Louis was sitting in the chair with his sexy smile and his fireman suit. He also remembered the disappointment on Louis’ face when he had to leave, and he thinks maybe that was his favourite part of all. Not because he saw Louis upset but because it genuinely looked like Louis wanted to see him again. Now that he was here he knew he’d been right all along. 

The door creaked open again a few minutes later and this time Louis was fully clothed, large oversized sweater covering his upper body and a loose pair of sweatpants dangling on his slim waist. A beanie was even covering his hair. “Sorry, this is all I have,” he said. “I don’t want anyone recognizing me when I leave the club,” he explained. 

Harry couldn’t stop staring. He thought maybe he liked Louis better this way. He looked tiny and adorable under all those thick layers of clothing and Harry just wanted to hold him and kiss his cheeks. “Will they let you leave?” Harry mumbled when a thought suddenly struck his mind, a little worried when he remembered the big man outside of the doors.  

“Probably. I don’t have any other clients tonight except you. If they see that I trust you they should be able to let me leave,” Louis explained quietly, and Harry nodded. “They don’t really give a fuck what happens anyways so long as they’re making money.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry frowned but didn’t comment about the fact that he hated how Louis seemed to be treated around here. “Ready to go?” he asked instead, holding his hand out hesitantly. 

Louis bit his lip and smiled a bit, extending his hand and intertwining it with Harry’s as he pulled his beanie further down with his free hand. “Yeah, let’s get the fuck out of here,” he whispered, and Harry pulled him towards the door. 

The bouncer turned around at the click of the knob and crossed his arms over his chest. He eyed the boys up and down and clucked his tongue as he stepped back a step. “What’s going on? Did you chicken out, curly?”

“No,” Harry replied in a clipped tone, frowning and holding up Louis’ hand still held tightly in his. “He’s coming over to my place. I invited him.”

“Well isn’t that cute. You’re too afraid to ask the whore on a proper date so you had to buy him to take him home. Have fun boys. Treat him like the piece of shit he is,” the man grumbled. He laughed, his large stomach rumbling with every chuckle. 

Harry was momentarily stunned at the words, but the shock quickly turned into anger as he processed what he’d just heard. 

“What did you say?” he growled, dropping Louis’ hand and stepping closer to the bulky bouncer. 

“Harry,” Louis mumbled, tugging him back by his shirt. “Please take me to your place now.” 

Harry turned back towards him to see that his blue eyes were filled either something like worry. “But this fucking jackass-“ 

“Who are you calling a jackass, faggot?” the bouncer cut in, stepping close enough behind Harry for him to feel his body heat. 

Harry stiffened, his eyes closing as he took a few deep breaths before turning around to come face to face with the man. “Excuse me?” he growled. “Is that seriously the best you’ve got?” 

Harry laughed coldly. 

“Oh, I’ve got worse,” the man scoffed, “I just don’t want to stop big-curly-faggot-who-can’t-grow-the –balls-to-ask-a-bloke-on-a-date from comforting the small insecure faggot who’s wallowing in self-pity because he’s a filthy whore,” the man smirked, and Harry lost it. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Harry shouted through clenched teeth as he jumped forward an inch and fisted the collar of the man’s shirt. He shoved him back until his back slammed against the wall and held him there, getting right in his face. “I swear to god I will punch that fucking smirk of yours off of your face you worthless bastard. Don’t you dare insult him.” 

The man laughed bitterly. “Getting angry, curly? Sticking up for your little stripper here, are we? How cute,” the man snarled, and Harry raised a fist to hit him but a small, shaking hand held him back weakly. 

“Harry, please don’t.”

Harry froze. The quiet, tender voice behind him was still new in his life but it meant enough to make him rethink this. He didn’t know why it mattered what Louis, a man who was practically a stranger, thought of him, but it really did. 

“Harry please don’t do this. You’re better than him,” Louis whispered, slowly releasing his grip on Harry’s raised hand and gently rubbing his lower back instead. 

Harry exhaled slowly through his nose and closed his eyes. He let his head tilt down as he released his grip on the man’s collar with gritted teeth and exaggerated slowness. He turned around, ignoring the man’s jeers, and grabbed Louis’ hand tightly, quickly pulling him down the hallway. 

Harry guided him through the club, shoving through multiple drunks and sweaty dancing bodies to reach the exit. Louis kept his head bowed and stayed close to Harry’s side, doing his best to remain unnoticed. When they finally got outside, both boys looked at each other but neither said a word. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry finally whispered after a few moments, searching Louis’ face for any sort of emotion. “I just… I don’t know why you let them treat you like this, Louis. You’re not a- you’re not a piece of shit, you know that right? Why do you put up with this?”

“It’s no big deal. They pay me really good money for doing practically nothing sometimes so don’t worry, babe. I’m fine,” Louis muttered. “Let’s just take a cab, yeah? Or is your flat close enough to walk?” 

“We can walk if you don’t mind. I don’t really have any more change on me,” Harry admitted sheepishly, and Louis frowned, “but my flat is just a couple of blocks from here. It’s not much of a walk.”

“Alright,” Louis muttered. So they walked. They walked the whole twenty minutes in silence but neither could ignore the comfortable feeling of their hands locked together or the tingling feeling where their sides were pressed together to keep warm. 

“Here it is,” Harry murmured as he came to a stop in front of an old apartment complex. They both looked up at the building for a moment before walking up the pathway leading up to the door. 

“It’s nice,” Louis mumbled and Harry just squeezed his hand in response. It wasn’t that nice at all but he knew Louis was too polite to say so. Harry unlocked the creaking door and led him up the stairs to his floor. He then guided Louis down the hallway to his room and unlocked the door, and both boys walked inside quietly. 

Louis was relieved to see that the apartment itself was in better condition than the building. It was clean and uncluttered but had little bits of Harry lying around; like a shoe in the living room or a sweater on the kitchen chair. It was furnished with mostly modern pieces but there seemed to be the occasional vintage lamp or bookshelf. 

“I love your flat,” Louis said honestly, and just that was able to make Harry smile wide. 

“Thanks,” he gushed. “It’s not much, but like. It’s mine. I love it.”

“It’s so much like you somehow.” 

Harry just smiled wider at Louis’ words and Louis admired his dimples. He just wanted to poke them.

“What do you want to do tonight, Louis?” Harry asked as he tossed his belongings onto the kitchen counter. 

Louis shrugged, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. “Well I mean, like, you paid for me. It’s your decision, you can do whatever you want to me,” Louis said with exaggerated nonchalance, making Harry frown. 

“I don’t want to do anything to you just because I paid for you,” Harry mumbled, holding his hand out for Louis. Louis grabbed it and nodded as he stepped closer to Harry until Harry’s free hand grabbed his waist. “I want to do something  _with_  you. I only paid for the whole night because I didn’t want you to have to go back there,” Harry explained, and Louis nodded slowly. 

“Okay,” he whispered, tilting his head up to look Harry in the eyes. 

“And I really wanted to spend time with you,” Harry added, squeezing the hand he was holding. “You’re pretty much all I’ve thought about for the last few weeks.” 

Louis smiled shyly. “Yeah? I thought you forgot about me. I was waiting for you to come back,” Louis said quietly, and Harry smiled back. 

“I was working as many overtime shifts as I could so I could get the money, ‘m sorry it took so long.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Louis mumbled. “And I’m sorry about what happened outside of the room. I’m not mad at you; I just didn’t want to lose my job or anything if things got out of control. I thought it was pretty sweet how you stood up for me.” Louis blushed after admitting how he felt. 

Harry smiled warmly, lifting his hands to cradle Louis’ face. “I would’ve totally beaten the shit out of him, you know,” he whispered as he inched his face closer. 

“I don’t doubt it,” Louis whispered, his heart beating fast in his chest as Harry leaned down a little bit, their faces getting closer. 

“I really want to kiss you right now. Can I do that?” Harry muttered, his voice barely audible.

“Of course,” Louis mumbled back, because even just whispering sounded awfully loud in the deadly quiet flat. 

At his words, Harry ran a thumb along his jawline and dipped lower, until their noses were touching and their lips were just a breath apart. They stayed frozen like that, both pairs of eyes closed as they just focused on the steady beats of their hearts and the feel of their breaths fanning each other’s faces. Louis’ hands moved to fist the back of Harry’s tee shirt as he pinned him against the kitchen counter, a shaky sigh leaving his lips. He leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips softly to Harry’s, using the position of his hands to pull himself up higher. Harry sighed softly and pulled Louis’ face up higher, loving the feel of his lips against the older boys.

Harry groaned into the kiss, making Louis smile against his lips. That caused Harry to smile as well so he pulled back a bit, letting their foreheads rest together as he regained his composure. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the day you left,” Harry whispered. 

“Me too,” Louis replied back as he slid his hands up Harry’s back to hold the back of his neck and pull him down closer. “Now kiss me properly, will you?”

Harry just nodded before swooping down and capturing Louis’ lips between his own again, more eager this time. His hands still cupped Louis’ cheeks, holding him close as their lips moved together passionately.

He tilted his head for a better angle and licked his way into Louis’ mouth, loving the small squeak Louis gave at the sudden intrusion. 

Louis’ small, nimble hands moved up to fist Harry’s curls. He scratched the scalp and Harry practically purred at the feeling as he kissed down Louis’ jawline. He settled his lips on the side of Louis’ neck and sucked on the tan skin, making Louis moan beneath his touch and tilt his head up to give Harry access.  

“Oh Harry,” he sighed, and the bulge in both of their pants was starting to become obvious with their bodies pressed so close together. Harry moaned against Louis’ skin and suddenly swooped down to grab the back of his thighs and pulled him up in his arms, easing his access to Louis’ skin. 

“What do you think, Louis? Couch or bed?” Harry asked breathlessly. 

“Bed. God, I want to fuck you so badly Harry,” Louis confessed and Harry was surprised by his honesty. 

“You wanna fuck me?” Harry asked against Louis’ skin, and Louis groaned as a response at the thought. 

“Christ, so bad, come on Harry. Take me to the bed. I wanna fill you up,” he begged, and Harry had to take a deep breath to calm himself. 

“Alright,” Harry whispered, and then Louis’ lips were on his again as he carried him down the hallway, stumbling a little bit in his trek. 

He made it quickly to his room - the flat wasn’t  _that_  big - and he clumsily kicked off his shoes as he lowered Louis on the bed, following after him so that their lips remained connected. Louis’ hands immediately slid down to the hem of Harry’s shirt, pulling away from the kiss to slip it over his head of curls and toss it aside. He then pulled him back down by the chains dangling on his neck, kissing him so fiercely that Harry whined in his mouth. 

Louis moved his hands down to Harry’s arse next and worked at tugging down his trousers, and Harry got the hint and rolled off of Louis to pull them off properly as well as his pants and socks.

“Take your sweater off babe,” Harry mumbled and Louis did as told. He chucked it onto the floor and then slid his sweats down, kicking his shoes and the pants off while Harry crawled back on top of him. Harry smiled down at him and leaned over to kiss his lips before tugging his beanie off, making his hair stick up in a mess. Harry thought he looked adorable.

Louis’ hands flitted down to Harry’s bum and squeezed it lightly, and Harry moaned softly at the touch and pressed his body down against Louis’ in response.

“I want to be inside of you,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear before rolling them over. He was now on top of Harry and he swooped down to connect their lips again, grinding his hard on down against Harry’s thigh so that he could feel just how badly he needed him. 

“Mmmm,” Harry moaned, gripping the back of Louis’ thighs and pressing them against him, pulling Louis even closer. “That sounds really good. I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Louis mumbled against his lips and Harry nodded eagerly. Louis cupped his jaw and kissed down his neck, making sure to leave a nice mark on it before proceeding down his bare torso, licking and placing sloppy open mouthed kisses along the pale skin as he travelled south. 

Louis slid two fingers in his mouth and looked up at Harry as he sucked on them obscenely, and the younger lad had to hold back a loud groan at the sight of Louis’ pink, swollen lips wrapped around his own fingers with his cheeks hollowed out.

It was crazy how Louis could go from extremely cute and kissable one minute to overly sexy and fuckable the next. Harry loved it. 

“Christ,” he swore, and Louis winked at him before pulling his wet fingers out of his mouth. That cheeky, cheeky bastard. 

He teased one finger around Harry’s hole and Harry tensed, closing his eyes and letting his mouth drop open. Louis smirked at that and pushed in, just to see Harry’s reactions to his actions. Harry’s back arched automatically. He hadn’t been fucked in a while and he was definitely tight. Louis noticed but kept pushing in past the first knuckle before pulling out and pushing back in, starting a steady rhythm. 

“’nother one,” Harry breathed out after a minute, and Louis had to hold back his own hiss at the fucked-out tone Harry’s voice now had. “Oh, that feels so good.” 

Louis was scissoring two fingers inside of Harry now and the younger boys eyes were closed as his head was thrown back against the pillow. He was rutting down against Louis’ fingers with every pump and after another minute he was begging for a third finger.

Louis was slow to comply to his wishes though, wanting to draw out the experience for as long as he could. He wanted to feed himself off of Harry’s reactions to his body for days and days on end, and if he could, he would. So he crawled up the bed a little instead and pulled Harry up into a kiss with his free hand. They kissed long and slow as his fingers continued to stretch Harry, and the younger boy groaned occasionally against his soft lips.

“C’mon, Louis, please, fuck. ‘M ready, just. Just fuck me,  _please_ ,” he begged against Louis’ lips. 

“Alright babe,” Louis mumbled. “Lube and condoms?” 

Harry pointed to his bedside table and Louis crawled up the bed to open the drawer. It was filled with junk but eventually he found what he was looking for. 

“Got it,” he whispered, and he dropped his findings on the bed next to him before picking up the condom wrapper again and ripping it open. 

“I don’t want to use a condom,” Harry whispered, watching as Louis started to roll it on his hard cock. “I’m clean.” 

Louis’ eyes shot up and he raised an eyebrow, but he liked the idea of that. “Yeah, me too. Yeah, alright,” he whispered, taking it off again and quickly applying the lube onto his dick. 

Harry’s breathing was shallow in anticipation and Louis tried to slick himself up as quickly as possible, eager to see Harry’s face when he would press into him. Harry spread his legs wide when Louis was ready, impatiently waiting for his cock. Louis leaned down to give him a few quick kisses then stroked his cheek gently and pecked his nose before lining himself up. 

Without much more of a warning, Louis pushed himself inside of Harry, making sure to keep his eyes on his face to see if the tight fit was hurting the curly haired lad. His face contorted into one of a little pain but he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When Louis deemed he was ready he began to slowly thrust in and out of Harry, filling him deeper every time.

“You’re so fucking-” Harry started through gritted teeth, and his hands grabbed at Louis’ skin until they fisted in his hair. “Huge, so damn good,” he grunted, and Louis loved hearing Harry talk in his slow, fucked out voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis huffed between thrusts. “You’re so perfect. So tight. You feel so good around me.” He nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck and began peppering the skin with sloppy kisses, paying close attention to the way Harry keened and whimpered beneath him. 

Harry’s fingers moved to grip Louis’ feathery hair, holding him in place and enjoying the soft feeling of his lips on his skin and the tingling of his skin. They stayed like that for a while, their pants and the slap of skin the only sound audible in the room. Both of them were reaching their peaks much quicker than usual, probably due to the weeks of anticipation for this moment to come again, so Harry wasn’t even embarrassed to announce how much he needed a release.

“I’m close Lou,” Harry mumbled, and Louis kissed him once before resting their foreheads together before admitting that he was too. “Come for me Lou. Fill me up sweetheart, come on.”

Louis groaned, his breath fanning Harry’s face as he came seconds later. He filled the younger boy up and the feeling of Louis’ dick twitching inside of him had Harry coming as well with a shout of Louis’ name. They were both sweaty and breathless as Louis pulled out and straddled Harry’s thighs, steadying himself with his hands on the other boy’s chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“C’mere,” Harry whispered, holding his arms open and offering them to Louis. Louis smiled and if his cheeks weren’t already red he would have definitely flushed at the gesture. He shifted so that he was lying on Harry’s chest, his legs tangled with the curly-haired boy’s.

“You’re amazing,” Harry commented, running a hand through Louis’ hair and leaning up to kiss his nose.

“I think that’s you,” Louis mumbled in response, stroking Harry’s cheek. “Thank you for tonight. I promise to repay you for everything. It’s the least I can do. I have to go now though.”

Louis shifted, kissing Harry’s lips one more time before rolling out of bed and beginning to collect his things off of the ground. He redressed himself and Harry sat up, watching him carefully. He looked upset and Louis forced himself not to pay attention to he hurt on Harry’s face. “Can’t you stay the night?” Harry whispered, watching as Louis slipped his beanie back on.

“Not this time,” Louis muttered. “But I had fun.”

“There will be a next time?” Harry asked, his voice hopeful.

“There might be. Don’t come back to my work though. Next time I see you I won’t be wearing stripper clothes.”

“When can I see you?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged, because he really didn’t. All he knew was that he wanted to see Harry again someday. He thought there was something very special about this boy and he’d love to learn more about him. He was curious as to where this could lead to.

“You know where to find me when you decide,” Harry mumbled.

“I do.”

And he did.


End file.
